RX-78 Gundam
The RX-78 Gundam is a series of fictional testbed mobile suits in the Gundam on ROBLOX Universal Century developed by the Earth Federation Forces. The titular mobile suit of the series, the RX-78-2 Gundam, is a member of this series. RX-78-2 Gundam served as the iconic symbol of the Gundam on ROBLOX universes, which sparkled creation of different Gundam Stories. History The deployment of the Principality of Zeon's mobile suits, the MS-05B Zaku I and the MS-06F Zaku II, in the One Year War had given the small nation a major tactical edge over the much larger Earth Federation. Capable of propellant-less maneuvering thanks to their AMBAC systems, and able to be retrofitted to suit a variety of missions and environments, they easily outclassed the Federation's arsenal of fighters and ground vehicles. Realizing that the gap needed to be closed, the Federation instituted Project V (the Vinson Plan in the English translation), a development program that would produce a Federation mobile suit design that would be able to be mass produced. While the ultimate result of the program was the RGM-79 GM, the engineers in the project tested several design concepts for the mass-production units in the RX-78 series. Some of the developments in the RX-78 models were later incorporated into the GM line, but many were scrapped due to cost and/or complexity. The official stance is that only 8 RX-78 were produced during the One Year War and this should not be confused with RX-78-1~8. The last number is associated with the model number instead of the quantity of units. There were 8 variations of the RX-78 thus having designations ranging from RX-78-1 to RX-78-8. However, the original 8 units were continuously remodeled and therefore create a misunderstanding that there were a larger number of RX-78 units produced. However, the EFAF (Air Force) created their own RX-78E (GT FOUR/Gundam Transformer/Flight & Operations Unifications Reactors) and is different from the 8 RX-78s produced. Another extra unit is the RX-78XX which uses scrap parts of the RX-78s and are also not considered to be one of the 8 units. The NT-1 is actually RX-78 unit 4 remodeled (original model unknown). After the One Year War, the GP series are numbered after the RX-78 convention but of course are newly produced units.The RX-78 series introduced Minovsky particle weaponry to mobile suits, developing and deploying the first successful beam rifle and beam saber. These would form the primary component of mobile suit weaponry for at least the next century and a half. The core block system, which allowed the RX-78's pilot to escape the destruction of his mobile suit in a functional aerospace fighter, would be dropped for expense from subsequent units but reused on occasion (most notably in the Anaheim Electronics MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam during the First Neo Zeon War) and resurrected by the League Militaire in the UC 0150s on the LM312V04 Victory Gundam. Survivalability was also a key issue, since the Federation could only make a few Gundam units, both the self learning computer and mobile suit had to survive. The use of Luna Titanium alloy for armor solved these problems; 1. It was lightweight. 2. It was extremely durable, point blank range shots fired from the Zaku's 120mm machine gun, and 280mm bazooka's had little if not no effect on the RX-78-2 Gundam. After the cessation of the One Year War, the Federation opened up a black-ops mobile suit development program, the Gundam Development Project, in order to develop mobile suits to fill roles that had appeared in analysis of combat operations from the One Year War. The major reason that the project was designated black-op was because of the RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis, which was armed with an atomic bazooka in violation of the Antarctic Treaty. After the events of Gundam 0083, the records of the Gundam Development Project were stricken from the official record. The RX-78 line was finally superseded in UC 0087 by the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II developed by the Titans. Photo Gallery RX-78-2 Gundam.png|RX-78-2 Gundam G-3 Sayla Custom.png|RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" (Sayla Mass Custom) Category:Universal Century Category:Gundam-type MS Category:RX-78 Gundams Category:0070's Mobile Suits Category:Earth Federation Mobile Suits Category:Earth Federation Forces